There is an alarming worldwide concern regarding the rapid evolution of antibiotic resistance, which could result in strains against which there are no effective antibacterial agents. In general, bacterial pathogens may be classified as either Gram-positive or Gram-negative pathogens. Antibiotic compounds with effective activity against both Gram-positive and Gram-negative pathogens are regarded as having a broad spectrum of activity. Current antibacterial drugs used to treat and prevent bacterial infection have been found to have limited effect. Further, there is a continuing need to identify new compounds with potent antibacterial activity with reduced potential for developing resistance, which possess improved efficacy against bacterial infections that resist treatment with currently available antibiotics, or which possess selectivity against target microorganisms.
From the foregoing, it is clear that compounds used in the state of the art to treat and prevent bacterial infection have been found to have limited effect. Further, there is a continuing need to identify new compounds with improved antibacterial activity, which have less potential for developing resistance, which possess improved effectiveness against bacterial infections that resist treatment with currently available antibiotics, or which possess unexpected selectivity against target microorganisms.